Echoes
Echoes was a two-part story filmed as the two-part finale (ninth and tenth episodes) of the second season of Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures. It was the second multi-part story in the series, and it greatly built upon the alternate dimension story arc, which ended after Part 2, making way for the two-season Crystal story arc. Interestingly, the end of Part 2 was a cliffhanger, unofficially making the following episode the third part. Part 1 marked the first appearance of Pokémon Trainer Red and the beginning of the Red/Ash/Konji story arc, which became a primary story arc in the following season. Part 2 marked the first appearance of the World of Annon, an alternate dimension ruled by the Unown through the Annon Network, which will be revisited in the two-part mid-season finale of Season 3. The World of Annon is set in the 2010 Nintendo DS remake Pokémon SoulSilver Version, marking the first time any other game (and handheld system) has been used on the series besides Pokémon Crystal Version. Part 2 is the longest episode in the entire series, famously beating even the first special by about eight minutes and even Season 1, Volume 1 (the first four episodes of Season 1, combined) by fourteen seconds; however, it is possible that the second special will be over an hour long. Synopses on top of Mt Silver. (Part 1)]] 'Part 1' This is it. The final plunge. Beefcake must journey into the dark caverns of the maze-like Mt. Silver in order to find the crystal he "most desperately" seeks. Along the way, he meets Red, who is Ash Ketchum but really isn't Ash Ketchum. How is this possible? What will happen when Beefcake "activates" the crystal? Will this summary become less serious? (No.) None of these questions will be answered in this first part of the two-part season 2 finale! 'Part 2' Beefcake accidentally activated the crystal, unleashing a wave of blinding blue light. Now, he wakes up in an off-looking bed in his off-looking bedroom in an off-looking New Bark Town . Everything around him looks different. In fact, he seems to be a completely different person with a completely different party of Pokémon! Guided by a mysterious Noctowl named Noc-Noc, Beefcake soon realizes that he is in a completely different dimension...and that he has walked into a trap of universal proportions that could mean the end of two worlds.... Prepare yourself for this edge-of-your-seat hour-long season finale! Full Summary coming soon Releases and Screenings 'Releases' "Echoes, Part 1" was first released on FlipShare on May 8, 2011. "Echoes, Part 2" was first released on FlipShare on May 15, 2011. They were both be released as part of Season 2, Volume 2 on May 29, 2011 and were also be part of Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures: The Complete Second Season. A mini-movie version of Echoes was produced which takes the main footage (sans intros and outros) of Parts 1 and 2 and treats it as a single one-hour episode. This was be released alongside Season 2, Volume 2. Echoes was released to the general public on March 10, 2012 on YouTube, although the mini-movie has yet to be released to the public. 'Screenings' Echoes has not yet been screened live. Mini-movie On May 29, 2011, an hour-long mini-movie under the title Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures: Echoes was released (to the FlipShare audience). This version of the season finale includes both Part 1 and Part 2 without interruption. To help the flow of the mini-movie, the intros and outros (including both "previously on PCVA..." segments, all of the Boss Man/Announcer Dude segments, and Beefcake introducing himself, plus the credits at the end of Part 2) were removed. The mini-movie is just over an hour long after the mentioned footage was removed, which is about 7 minutes longer than Part 2 in its complete form. Part 1 only makes up the first 14-15 minutes or so of the mini-movie. The mini-movie, like all of the collections since Season 2, Volume 1, was made in Windows Movie Maker. This video, however, was the first PCVA video to be the product of a substantial amount of work in Movie Maker, complete with an opening sequence timed to music, extended closing credits, video cropping, and more. It will be used as a model for ''To Know the Unown'', which will also be in this format, despite its being an official episode. Other Notes 'Episode Notes' to be added 'Real-World References' to be added 'Continuity' *This episode picks up right where the previous one left off. *Part 2 incorporates elements from most of the previous Season 2 episodes. **Beefcake visits Professor Elm and calls him Dr. Elm, this time on purpose. ("Elm's Request") **Beefcake goes to Mahogany Town but is too nervous and stressed to pronounce "mahogany" in his usual silly way. Also, he is tricked into believing that the World of Annon is destroyed when Laxatives!, who is under the control of the Annon Network, resists Annon by falling asleep. ("Brick and Mortar" and "Rocket Power") **Noc-Noc informs Beefcake that Konji's Feraligatr has always been mute. Beefcake visits the Cianwood Pharmacy upon the possessed Noc-Noc's request. He also asks Noc-Noc about the mysterious phone ringing. ("Silence is Blue") **The mysterious book Beefcake was given discussed the World of Annon. ("Beefcake and the Book") **The final sequence takes place in the World of Annon's Team Rocket Hideout. Beefcake discovers that the Unown had destroyed the file that contained the computerized incarnation of Giovanni and taken its place so that they would have complete control over the facility. Beefcake also decides not to ascend the stairs that would lead him to the World of Annon version of the room in which Giovanni had tried to kill him. ("Rocket Power") **Noc-Noc tells Beefcake that Konji loved to be called "sir." ("Sir Beefcake") **When Noc-Noc laughs maniacally, Beefcake says, "That's almost as creepy as that possessed little boy." ("Return to Alph") 'Errors' Production Errors to be added Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Johto-based Episodes Category:World of Annon-based Episodes Category:Multi-part stories Category:Alternate dimension arc Category:Crystal arc Category:Unown episodes Category:Episodes not yet screened live Category:Red/Ash/Konji arc